Maggie
by Team Edward 2000
Summary: Maggie is a normal girl until a accident wich includes a little bite. She and Renesmee become friends but ehat happens when a mystery man comes.
1. Chapter 1

ENJOY! Everyone is OOC Renesmee is 10.

Have you ever had anything or anyone that made your life difficult? I do I have seven people who do. My name is Maggie Ann Pane I'm ten years old. We live in a dangerous neighborhood people have died here I fear I will too. I actually almost did but the seven difficulties changed that. This is my story.

I was walking home from school and I heard a lot of shouting coming my way. There were three men one with a steak knife and one with a gun. They saw me but and the guy raised his gun and BOOM BAM. He shot having it shot into my stomach they ran when they saw four people coming our way. I laid here bleeding to my death.

A girl was one she was short and pixie like holding hands with a tall lean guy who looked like he was happy and in pain. The other couple were older one was tall and blonde with a short brunette. The tall blonde guy came over and spoke too quite.

"Carlisle do something bite her for all I care." The other guy said.

No don't bite me you psycho maniac .

"Jasper I can't." He replied.

"Do it Carlisle." The short girl said.

"Fine."

He opened his mouth and there was a full set of perfect white teeth. I screamed as he bit the pain went away but a new one came.

---Two Hours Later---

A girl stood over me she had soft chocolate brown eyes and blood red curls she gasped when I opened my eyes.

"Sorry it's just I've never seen a newborns eyes so red before. I'm Renesmee Carlie Cullen by the way I am ten like you." Renesmee said.

"Pleasure I'm Maggie Ann Pane." I told her sharply.

The girl probably sensed the sharpness in my voice because she looked hurt. I got up from where I was and walked out the door Renesmee following close behind. I looked over the railing of the stairs seven people were there sitting all extremely pale with gold eyes. One the tall blonde looked over at me.

" Hello I'm Carlisle Cullen your new well kind of father. I'm sorry but your parents got in a accident and had a most unfortunate ending. Maggie I know you may not believe me but we my family and I are vampires." He said.

Shut up now way. Oh my gosh wait if he said he was a vampire than was I too.

"The answer is yes, Maggie." a tall auburn haired guy said I hadn't seen when they turned me.

This is a dream please be a dream. Just then the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Carlisle said.

I heard him answer the door.

"Hello what can I do for you?" Carlisle said.

" I need to speak with Maggie and Renesmee Cullen." Mystery man said.

No way am I going over there I thought. Renesmee looked at me and shook her head.

"Maggie, Renesmee come here this man wants to talk to you." Carlisle spoke.

We got there. The other guy was short and had blood red eyes.

"Hello I'm James A. Gore. I have something to telll you."

review.


	2. The Family

One review from Eclipse96 thanks.

Maggie POV

I was in full blown shock he told us that we had to go to Italy for tests no biggie right. Wait these tests were for brain, strength, and strategy then yes this was big. I mean two ten year old girls trying to accomplish death tasks it self then yes I think this was a problem. Renesmee and I went to her room to get ready for the plane flight to Italy,

"Okay so I thought of pepper spray, Jaspers army guns if he let's us, two suitcases of clothes each and toiletries." Renesmee said all too fast.

" Whoa Nessie slow down. I agree with the pepper spray and everything but isn't two suitcases a little bit extreme." I told her.

" No sixteen suitcases is extreme. The most I've ever had is fourteen suitcases but four were accessories and my WII with all of my games." She said.

Whatever makes her boat float then two suitcases each is fine. We had an hour till we had to be on the plane to death. I smiled at my own joke. Renesmee was deciding on wich diamond necklace to take with her.

" So whose who in the family?" I asked Renesmee hoping to hear whose who in my new family.

" Oh well the tall one with unruly hair that's Jasper and the little pixie like one is Alice then Rosalie is the blonde one and Emmett is the teddy bear muscled guy. Then Bella my mom is the one with brown hair and Edward is the one with the auburn hair and Carlisle he's the one who changed you he's a doctor and Esme the other short one is his wife and then there's you Maggie." She gave me a really thorough description on the family.

" Whose your favorite aunt or uncle or grandparent?" I asked Renesmee.

" That's hard I like Alice a lot but I also like Emmett so I 'd say Emmett he's really funny and easy going unless he's mad." She said.

WOW This family is really strange. I mean a mind reader a physic and a emotion controller I wonder if there's any more freaks.

" Alice was in a asylum for I think when she was ten to nineteen then she got changed but she was still a little weird I mean she went back when she was changed for a month then she found Uncle Jasper." she was just spitting out random facts now.

"We should go get downstairs to go." I suggested.

Chapter three will be up soon but give me ideas for the tests.

Thanks to eclipse96 for the OMG review. Review it please.

Team Edward 2000


End file.
